


An Admission of Love

by what-thehale (glyndwrr)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kisses, My First Fanfic, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, diggle knows, he sneaks onto her fire escape, its super cool and sexy, olicity - Freeform, sharing his feelings, vulnerable oliver queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyndwrr/pseuds/what-thehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened between one sentence and the next. She had been in the middle of rambling on about how he couldn’t take risks when they could cost him his life, when she stopped for a breath, and then suddenly he was kissing her and her heart stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Admission of Love

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first works, so please be nice! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Yes, this fic is un beta-d. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show 'Arrow', nor do I own any of the characters on the show.

It happened between one sentence and the next. She had been in the middle of rambling on about how he couldn’t take risks when they could cost him his life, when she stopped for a breath, and then suddenly he was kissing her and her heart stopped. It was swift, a moment of pressure and heat and then it was over, leaving her next breath hitched in her throat. He was gone within seconds, around the desk and out the door before she could even begin to form a thought. She didn’t know how long she stood there, frozen. She probably would’ve stood there all night, but just then Diggle cleared his throat. The noise made her jump. She jerked her head over to the side where he stood. His eyebrows raised, he opened his mouth to speak, but her instincts kicked in and she started to talk before he could.

“Um, I know, I think I’m done for the night Dig. I’m gonna head home alright?” She grabbed her jacket and bag off the arm of her chair and headed toward the door without giving him time to respond. “Okay, see you tomorrow!” She grabbed the handle of the door, pulling it open and practically bolting through it. She made her way across the floor of Verdant and out to her car. Climbing in, she turned the radio on and the volume up until she couldn’t hear herself think. 

It wasn’t until she walked into her room and collapsed on her bed that she allowed her mind to wander. She had no idea what had made Oliver decide that now was the perfect time to kiss her. It hadn’t been after some life or death experience, like she had imagined. Not that she had imagined it, well no that was a lie-she had. She and Oliver had been doing the “will they-won’t they” dance for quite some time and now it was over. It wasn’t that she was disappointed; she had just always pictured their first kiss to be…different. At least in her head, they would get a chance to talk after. Now, she’d be lucky to even get an apology, let alone an explanation. She wouldn’t be surprised if Oliver avoided her for a few days, or a week. He’d done it before, granted it was for different reasons, but now it would only be worse. 

With these thoughts filling her head, she got herself ready for bed, anticipating a relaxing Arrow-free few days (possibly week) in the future. 

She was wrong. 

It seemed like she had barely laid down when she was being jarred awake. At first she didn’t know what had woken her, a quick glance at her clock told her it was far too late for visitors. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard it. Two sharp raps on her bedroom window. The window with the fire escape. Her heart pounding in her chest, she reached under her bed pulling out a collapsible metal staff. Oliver had insisted she learn self-defence and Sara had taught her the basics of stick fighting. She wouldn’t be any good against an assassin, but she could do more than hold her own against a burglar. 

Slowly she rolled out of bed until her feet touched the group quietly. She stood up and crouched, slowly making her way over to the wall. Her feet made no sound against the carpet and she made it to the window quickly. Gripping her staff with one hand she laid her hand on the sill with the other. She took two deep breaths, counted to three, and threw the window open. Nothing. She couldn’t see anyone on the dark landing. Cautiously, she stuck her head out, still gripping the staff tightly. Her eyes scanned the fire escape, searching for even the slightest movement, until there, in the far right corner. A shadow darker than those around it, in the form of a person. 

She gave a small gasp, and right then, as if waiting for her reaction, the figure moved. Suddenly it was right in front of her, it’s two hands gripping her shoulders. As she opened her mouth to scream she heard voice say her name, “Felicity.” 

Just like that her body relaxed, all the terror and adrenaline draining out, replaced by relief, because she knew that voice. That voice was safe and calm and loving. 

“Felicity, open your eyes.”

She opened the eyes she hadn’t realized she had shut and looked into Oliver’s face. His eyes met hers and they seemed to soften, as they always did she realized. She stared at him for a moment before realizing that they were standing on the fore escape in the middle of the night and she was in her pyjamas. “What are you doing on my fire escape, Oliver? It’s 3 in the morning! Oh my god, were you watching me sleep? I hope you weren’t because I’m sure I look wildly unattractive while I sleep. I didn’t say anything did I? Oh god I probably did, that’s so embarrassing. What did I say? Was it something about a whisk? I think my dream had a whisk in it. I don’t know why. That’s a pretty strange thing to…” 

“Felicity.”

Taking a deep breath, she counted in her head, trying to clear her mind. “Why are you here?” she asked. 

“I wanted to talk to you, about what I did.” replied Oliver. He was still starting at her. “Can I come inside?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, yeah of course” she said turning around and ducking back inside. “I have to say I did not expect this. Not the showing up on my fire escape, that doesn’t freak me out as much as it should. I meant the, you know, talking. About…stuff.” She turned back around to look at him, as he followed her in.

Oliver climbed through the window lithely, with the quiet grace of a predator. He stood there, inside her bedroom staring at her. Inside her bedroom. Oliver Queen is inside my bedroom, she thought. Oh god, Oliver Queen is inside my bedroom. She sent a quick glance about her room, making sure there were no bras or other embarrassing things lying around her room anywhere. When she looked back at Oliver, he was still staring at her. She dropped her eyes to his chest, but even as she did that, he stepped closer to her. They had been close enough to touch already, but now they were almost breathing the same air. Her eyes flicked back up to his and caught there, unable to look away. There was something there, in his eyes, a kind of painful, barely controlled heat. Her eyes flicked to his mouth, and back to eyes and that was all it took. He lunged and their mouths connected, and every one of her senses was on fire. She could feel everything, his mouth hot against hers, his hands circling her waist, pulling her body flush against his hard chest. It was filled with the same intensity as the kiss in the Arrow cave, but this time she did not intend to let him go. She lifted her arms and entwined them around his neck, bringing his head down closer to hers. Her knees threatened to give out, and then he was bending her backwards, his hands the only thing holding her up, arching her body into his. 

What seemed like an eternity later, they finally broke apart, breathing hard, eyes closed, their foreheads touching. Oliver started to pull away, but Felicity grabbed him and held him in place. “Wait,” she said, opening her eyes to look at him. “I want an explanation.” Oliver looked at her for a long moment, and she held his gaze. “You owe me one.” She whispered. 

Oliver stayed silent for a moment before saying, “I’m not good at this. Sharing my feelings.”

“I know” said Felicity, still looking up at him.

Oliver looked down at her and closed his eyes, “There’s not many people who know the real me. Who I haven’t lied too. I’ve lied and cheated everyone, my family, my friends, even Diggle, my partner. Everybody has been fooled by the playboy and disappointed by the villain. The people who knew me before the island, think they still know me now. They don’t understand that I’ve changed and they keep expecting me to be someone I no longer am.”  
Oliver took a deep breath, and opened his eyes, meeting hers.  
“But you don’t. You have no expectations of the old Oliver Queen, no illusion that the old me is still there. You see me for all my faults, and you choose to stay with me anyway and stand by my side, and I love you.” He rushed out the last sentence and then looked at the ground. 

Felicity looked at him for a moment as what he said began to sink in. Oliver Queen just told me he loved me, she thought to herself. Oliver Queen loves me. Oliver Queen is in love with me. Oliver Queen, billionaire by day, vigilante by night is in love with me and I’m in love with him. I’m in love with him. Should I tell him? Yeah, I should probably tell him. 

“Hey,” she said, using two fingers to tilt his head back up to meet her eyes.  
“I love you too.” She guided his mouth to meet hers. This kiss was soft, an admission of love, and for the second time her heart stopped.


End file.
